geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Wander of Thought
Wander of Thought is a 1.9 Insane Demon collaboration created by Noriega and SoulsTRK, and verified by SoulsTRK. It consists of numerous fakes, difficult skill-based sections, tricky timings, and difficult dual segments. The level generally utilizes glowing objects and numerous lasers. It uses very unique block designs for its time. Because of this, it is considered an Insane Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts as a fast cube section, which goes back to regular speed. The first cube section has lots of memorization sections as well as numerous tricky timings. Next, there is a moderately tight wave segment with a few gravity portals and some mashing. Then there is an auto cube part and a short ship sequence, followed by a tricky tight wave part with some gravity portals and mashing. Afterward, there is a ship sequence with a yellow jump orb, followed by a slow wave segment with numerous tricky wave timings. Then there is an auto cube section, followed by a difficult triple speed mini segment. Afterward, there is a tight mini ship sequence, followed by a triple-speed wave with some mashing. Then there is a relatively easy UFO segment. Then there is a moderately difficult wave that goes dual later, followed by a moderately difficult UFO that requires fast clicking. Then there is an auto cube, followed by a very tight ship part with several gravity portals and jump rings. Afterward, there is an auto cube segment leading into the drop, with numerous size portals. The drop starts with a relatively easy cube dual, followed by a short difficult mixed dual of cube and ship. Then there is a '''very '''difficult mixed dual of ship and wave, followed by a tight mini ship that later goes dual. Then there is a '''very '''difficult cube/wave mixed dual, which turns mini later. Then there is a ship sequence with several jump orbs where you click the middle jump orb, which later goes into a series of size portals. Then there is a swing-copter section that goes through two size portals, followed by an auto cube segment. Afterward, the player enters a difficult dual ship sequence where one ship goes through a tight space while the other goes through a series of tight slopes. Then it turns into a regular mini ship with several gravity portals. Then there is a short cube part, followed by a '''very '''tight mini-wave part that later has a confusing mix of gravity portals that requires great skill and memory to navigate. Then there is a long memory and timing-based fast cube part, followed by a tight ship sequence, leading to the end of the level with text displaying "Nori" and "Souls". Fails * Herdys 86 crashed at 84%, 94%, and 95%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 76% and 82%. Trivia * The password for the level is 199700. * The level contains 30,001 objects. * This level used to be placed near the bottom of the records list, but is now in the top 20. * SoulsTRK made the layout and Noriega decorated it. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Legacy levels